omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
The Narrator (Cthulhu Saves The World)
Character Synopsis The Narrator interacts and converses with Cthulhu and other characters, and also he can rewrite the history at his own will by adding more monsters and obstacles. When Cthulhu defeated Dagon, he gains his powers back and destroy the world, the Narrator changes the ending of the game, Cthulhu becomes the true hero and the world wasn't ending. However, the Narrator didn't only give Cthulhu the happy ending, he also changes the story, adds many bosses and the final boss: Azathoth. Character Statistics Tiering: High 2-A Verse: 'Cthulhu Saves The World '''Name: '''The Narrator '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Undefinable (Exists outside of linear time and space, as such their true age is unable to be measured) '''Classification: '''The Writer, Narrator '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Plot Manipulation (Commands the very narrative that Cthulhu Saves The World is built around. Can alter the ending of a story or alter it drastically with merely a sentence), 4th Wall Awareness (Addresses the existence of the player and constantly communicates with them), Void Manipulation (Can reduce things to non existence, including completely removing characters from reality), Death Manipulation (Capable of causing someone’s death through merely speaking), Fire, Lightning, Darkness, Void, Disease, Curse, and Mind Manipulation (Through manipulation over the elements and their retrospective spells), Higher Dimensional Manipulation (Controls even “Beyond Angled Space”, which is a higher plane of the multiverse), Madness Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Healing, Darkness Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Berserk Mode, Can makes enemies blind, Sealing, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Holy Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Teleportation, Flight, Size Manipulation, Life force Absorption, Acausality (Non-Linearity) 'Destructive Ability: High Multiverse Level+ '(His personal domain, The Librar, is on a greater level of the multiverse and The Narrator himself views the rest of the multiverse as nothing more than ficition. Stated to be capable of killing Cthulhu with nothing but a mere sentence. Controls all of existence, including being able to change the entire verse and effect “Beyond Angel Space”, where Azathoth resides. Created every boss Cthulhu has to face, including Azathoth, Who was destroying all of existence across all multiverses of infinite size) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Transcends the entire multiverse and views 4th Dimensional Space as nothing more than fiction) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable ' 'Striking Ability: High Multiversal+ '(Vastly superior to Azathoth, whom of which he created solely to fight Cthulhu. Can kill Cthulhu with nothing more than his words) 'Durability: High Multivers Level+ '(Would be unaffected by the collapse of the multiverse, of which was going to be caused by Azathoth) 'Stamina: Limitless ' [[Range|'Range]]: High Multiversal+ '(Can effect the entire Cthulhu Saves The World cosmology, including the “Beyond Angel Space”) 'Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient ''' '''Weaknesses: '''Capable of going mad through insanity inducing abilities Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''None '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Fireball: Targets either a single enemy, a group of enemies, or all enemies, dealing fire damage. * Lightning: Blasts opponents with a barrage of lightning that inflicts multiple hits, each at a random enemy. * Void: Attacks with a great void, dealing dark damage to all enemies. Significant MP cost. * Instant Death: His mere words are capable of instantly killing off opponents * Plague: Ravages a single group of enemies with a plague, dealing light damage and inflicting Poison. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Author Avatars Category:Metafictional Characters Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Males Category:Cthulhu Saves The World Category:Mind Users Category:Plot Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Size Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulators Category:Death Users Category:Fire Users Category:Void Users Category:Madness Inducers Category:Beserkers Category:Space Benders Category:Acausal Beings Category:Life-Force Users Category:Healer Category:Disease Users Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Darkness Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Poison Users Category:Sealers Category:Absorbers Category:Weapons Master Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Earth Users Category:Ice Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Tier 2